Field
The present disclosure relates to video editing. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to video editing using a mobile terminal and at least one remote computer.
Discussion of Related Technology
People use smartphones to take and edit videos. Simple video editing like trimming can be done on smartphones. Smartphones may not have processing power or functions of more complex video editing like superimposing visual objects. More complex editing is typically performed using desktop computers or specialized systems.